A Very Merry Kokiri Christmas
by Forest Girl Kaz
Summary: The Deku Tree tells a tale of an ancient Kokiri legend, a legend that has yet to come true for the children of Kokiri Forest. Will this Christmas be the same as the rest, or will the story finally become real? Pre OoT oneshot


A/N: I know this is a little early for Christmas but there is a reason why I'm putting this up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

A Very Merry Kokiri Christmas

Dedicated to one of my best friends Jason (Hyrulian Hero Akai) on his birthday. Happy Birthday Bro!

* * *

Flakes of fluffy white snow drifted gently down upon the land of Hyrule. Many of its inhabitants were busily preparing for the upcoming holiday. Christmas in Hyrule was a time for giving, a time for sharing and of course, a time for snowball fights! Small groups of children ran happily about throwing piles of snow at each other, others roamed the town buying gifts for loved ones while the rest simply enjoyed the festive goings on. However, there was one part of Hyrule that the winter weather rarely touched, a place that few eyes ever saw; the Kokiri Forest. 

A gang of what appeared to be young children sat in a crescent formation around their guardian known as the Great Deku Tree.

"I wonder if it will snow this year?" A blond boy asked aloud, his large green hood fell lopsidedly over part of his face.

"Don't be stupid Mr. No Fairy! The Great Deku Tree said it only snows once every five centuries! Besides there's no way it would snow with the likes of you here." Mido, the self proclaimed Kokiri leader smirked slyly.

"Be quiet Mido, you're always so negative." The girl sat in between him and the before mentioned boy spoke up, her emerald coloured hair made her stand out from the rest of the group.

Mido huffed, why did Saria always side with that no hoper Link? He'd show her one day that he was twice as better as that outcast.

The Deku Tree had just finished telling them of an ancient Kokiri legend

_Centuries ago before any of you existed, there was another Kokiri tribe, they too wondered if they'd ever see the snow. On the eve of Christmas, the one chosen to become the Forest Sage was ambushed in the Lost Woods by a mysterious monster. Fortunately, one of the braver Kokiri boys was out exploring the woods that night, hearing the trouble he arrived at the scene and used what weapons he had to finish off the monster. This revealed a strange forest spirit who told the Sage to make a wish. That wish was to enable the forest to experience Christmas the way the rest of the land did. It only lasted for a few days but it was a time they'd all never forget. _

Every year the village did something different to celebrate, this year the Deku Tree wanted them to act out the legend in a play.

"I call the hero!" Mido announced smugly.

Some of the group nodded in agreement while others rolled their eyes.

The Deku Tree interrupted them. "You will need to decide amongst yourselves about who will be what later on, you do have the rest of the day after all."

Standing up, Link brushed himself off then remembered something. He had spent a good amount of time collecting different kinds of berries in the Lost Woods the other day.

"Hey Saria, do you want to come over my house? I've made some new drinks with berries I've collected." He asked turning to his best friend.

"Sure, that would be great." She smiled before getting harassed by Mido.

"After you're done with Fairyless you could come and help me get ready for the play meeting!" He exclaimed excitedly. A couple of days ago he had found some mistletoe, the Deku Tree said how people liked to hang it up at Christmas, if two people stood under a piece at the same time, they had to kiss. Mido had been hoping to get a kiss from Saria for ages, this was his perfect chance.

"Uh okay I'll be there." Saria hesitantly replied, Mido would get on her nerves sometimes but she wasn't one to turn down a request for help.

* * *

Climbing his wooden ladder, Link entered his house, flopping down onto his bed, he sighed. Today was the final day before Christmas and he still didn't have a gift for Saria. Each year would be the same, he'd try so hard to make her something but it would always end up breaking. The Kokiri were meant to be skilled craftsmen, what could've been wrong with him? Maybe Mido was right, he was useless. 

Hearing footsteps on the ladder brought him out of his train of thought.

"Special delivery!" Saria appeared in the doorway carrying a basket.

"You made cakes?" Link hurried over to her like a vulture surrounding its prey.

Placing the basket on the table, Saria ducked out of the way as Link dived on them. "Well, you said you'd made some drinks so I thought I'd bring the food, whether I actually get to eat any is another story." She grinned folding her arms.

"Oh, right!" Link said with a mouthful of cake, shuffling over to some cups he poured a dark coloured juice into one. "There, try that." He handed the cup to her.

Examining the drink, Saria took in its sweet smell. Taking a sip, she let the liquid swirl around her mouth before swallowing.

"Hmm, that's not bad for a first attempt." She went on to finish the cup.

"Thanks." Link picked out another cake and the pair talked like they usually would for awhile.

* * *

"Sorry Link, I better go see what Mido wants now." Saria stretched her arms lazily. Heading for the door, she paused, "why don't you come too? You'll be going over soon enough anyway." Link nodded and followed her outside. 

Meanwhile, Mido was sneakily setting up his plan. Placing the mistletoe over his door, he snickered, Saria would surely be the first person to enter his house and when she did he'd be the first person waiting right there.

Link and Saria walked casually towards Mido's house. Link was walking backwards as he pointed something out to Saria in one of the trees. Continuing to walk that way, he walked right through Mido's door knocking him out of the way. Entering after Link, Saria glanced up to see the mistletoe, so that's why Mido had wanted her over there alone. Pulling Link close, she kissed his cheek causing him to blush slightly. Looking above, he noticed the mistletoe.

"Mido, were you trying to get a kiss from me?" Link teased the now flustered leader.

"No I was not!" Mido angrily grabbed the mistletoe and threw it through the door.

Saria took a seat on top of one of the many chests dotted around the room. "So what did you need help with?"

"It doesn't matter." Mido sulked. Moving onto his stage, he hoped the rest of the village would get there soon.

* * *

Not long after, the rest of the village arrived in Mido's house. Setting themselves on the chests and the floor, they chatted quietly amongst themselves while Mido fussed with a wooden slab where he would write the cast list on. 

"Ok quit the yapping!" He ordered, the room instantly hushed, all eyes turned to him. Satisfied that all attention was on him, the boy continued. "Firstly, we need to decide the hero, I of course should take this role."

A wave of annoyed grumbles followed that announcement.

"Shouldn't we hold auditions for these parts?" One of the twins piped up.

"We don't have time for that!" Mido snapped, "the performance needs to be ready by tomorrow evening!" Snatching a deku stick from the floor, he quickly scribbled his name onto the board.

"Link is good with a sword." Someone else interjected.

"I don't care." Mido hissed. "Let's move on to the next part, the Forest Sage."

A series of whispers erupted throughout the room.

"Saria is perfect for the part."

"Yeah, she's always in the Lost Woods."

"She even looks the part already."

Saria sat on the same chest she had been on since she entered. The girl had obliviously been fidgeting with her ocarina the whole time, hearing her name she looked up form her daydreams.

"Me?" She asked a little surprised. "I'm not right for it…"

"Of course you are." Link beamed at her. "We all know you'll be great."

Surveying the room, others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll do it." She finally said.

Adding Saria to the list, Mido carried on. "All we need now is the monster, whoever plays that can also be the mysterious spirit. No Fairy would make a good monster." He smirked at Link who scowled.

"Fine, I'll be the monster, I'm actually surprised you remembered I exist." Link turned Mido's insult back on him.

"Sadly." Mido mumbled to himself, writing Link's name on the board he explained how the rest of them could play random villagers or work backstage. Pointing to different groups of Kokiri, he assigned them tasks such as building the stage, making some simple scenes and creating a costume for Link and himself, Saria already looked the part.

Ushering everybody out, Mido beckoned for Link and Saria to gather around his table.

"The play doesn't have many lines so a script should be easy to write." He handed them both a board. Moments later, a script had been written up. "Make sure to learn it tonight! We'll have a quick rehearsal tomorrow."

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Link asked Saria as they left Mido's house. 

"I need to go to the meadow for a bit, if I'm not back in a few hours will you come up?" She took out her ocarina, Link guessed she wanted to play her song.

"Sure, I'll come with you now if you want."

"N-no that's alright!" Saria pushed him towards his house, "I'm kind of busy, just come later if I don't get back, you know what I'm like when I get involved with my music."

Link watched her clamber up the vines and vanish into the Lost Woods, she could be so secretive at times.

Returning to his home, he collapsed onto the bed, script still in hand figuring he should learn what little lines he had right away. He shook his head at Mido's lines, that guy was unbelievable, his character hogged most of the scenes. At the bottom something had been scribbled in tiny writing. Squinting, the boy managed to read 'Final stage action - Sage kisses hero in thanks'. Link couldn't help burst out laughing, he knew Saria would cross that off as soon as she read it. Memorising his own lines, he threw the board aside.

Stepping over to the door, he peered out across the village. Most of the children were scurrying about doing this and that in preparation for the play. He spotted Mido ordering some poor soul to do awkward tasks. Suddenly, a bitter wind swept through the forest causing him to wrap his arms around himself.

"That was unexpected." He retreated back into the shelter of his house. "I still need a gift for Saria." Browsing the contents of the room he came across a wooden sword, it was the only thing he'd ever made that had remained in one piece longer than a few hours. He sighed remembering he did have the help of the Know It All Brothers in making it, so that was probably why. Picking up the weapon, he swung it a few times with his left hand. It was true that he was skilled with a sword, no one in the village could beat him in a spar. He had always wondered why his left hand was the strongest though. Everyone else in the village preferred their right hands when using most weapons. The Deku Tree had told him that there were others the same as him somewhere out there in the world, he just assumed he had been given yet another difference for Mido to use against him.

The night quickly swept in bringing with it an array of different wildlife.

Link had been practising with his sword for awhile, peeking out of the window, he was shocked to see the darkness.

"Better go see if Saria's home." He slid the sword into his belt before exiting the house. Turning to face the trunk, he noticed how it had always been so bare. Taking out his sword, he knelt down. "This could use some decoration, ah, I know." He carefully doodled a small boy fighting a huge monster with a sword and shield. "Closest I'll ever get to being a hero." He sighed wistfully.

Stepping into Saria's house he found she wasn't there. He didn't feel like trekking through the woods at night much but he hated to break his word to his best friend.

* * *

Cheerful notes flowed serenely through the cool night's air, however, this wasn't the usual tune that inhabited the Lost Woods. It was happy but in a different kind of way, a way very few people would understand. Deep within the woods, glowing sprites altered their dance to fit with the rhythm, even the trees swayed in time with the music. 

Saria sat in her favourite spot right outside the old forest temple. She had no idea, but it was her very being that effected the entire mood of the forest, when her music was happy so was the forest, when she was sad, all life seemed to lay still in silence. The girl was always so engrossed in her playing that she failed to notice this. The song carried on for a few minutes until a sharp high pitched note ruined it.

"I was so close this time, I'm never going to finish this song." She muttered to herself. Staring towards the sky she gasped when she saw how dark it was. Reaching down besides herself, she picked up her script ready to head home. Out of nowhere, a strong wind twisted itself around her. Standing up, she was about to leave when a shadowy figure materialised in front of her. It was shaped unevenly, long stringy arms, short chunky legs, a jagged head all masked in shadow. The only thing she could make out were its piercing yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" She summoned all of her courage to barely whisper the question. "Mido if this is some kind of joke it's not very funny!" She yelled, even though deep down she knew Mido wouldn't come up to the meadow.

The creature lunged towards her, arms flailing wildly. Holding the script up, its arms slammed against the wood. Running for the steps, Saria had almost made it when the figure appeared in front of her again. Using the board as a shield she managed to deflect its attacks, but it wasn't going to stop the thing, she wasn't a fighter.

The monster backed her further and further back into the meadow. Not looking where she was going, Saria went tumbling backwards over the stump, the script went flying into the air landing the other side of the area. Looming over the girl, the shadow began to absorb her energy, the world swirled before her, she was too weak to keep her eyes open any longer.

Link ran up the stone steps, stopping to catch his breath he swiftly hurried on.

"Saria?" He asked as he entered the meadow. "Saria!" He shouted seeing the thing towering over her. Without hesitating he brought out the sword, clutching it with both hands he ran at the monster performing a downwards slash right through its back. Spinning around, the thing slashed its claw-like hands at Link who narrowly avoided them. Drawing it away from Saria, he hacked and slashed at it but it was useless, the thing kept blocking his every move.

Feeling inside his pocket, he found a single deku nut, maybe there was hope after all. Glancing around the meadow, he spotted Saria's script on the grassy floor. Moving over to it, he picked it up, this would be helpful.

The creature circled around him trying to get an attack in. Reaching for the deku nut, Link slung it on the ground causing a blinding flash that stunned the shadow. Using the board, he threw it at the figure, hitting it dead on. Not wasting another second, he dashed forwards, leapt into the air and came crashing down on top of the monster's head, sword held vertically below him; a perfect down-thrust. It screeched in pain as the wooden sword tore through its soft skull, dark energy poured everywhere. Soon it had disappeared.

Dropping the weapon, Link ran over to Saria who was still laying groggily on the ground.

"Link?" She slowly sat up, the mass of dark energy appeared to be morphing into something new. A large luminous green orb hovered above them, it looked like a giant fairy.

"Thank you. Thanks to you young hero I was able to overcome that awful curse." A woman's voice gently spoke. "For your troubles I will grant one of you any wish you desire."

Link looked to Saria who shook her head. "You saved me, it's your wish."

"You have a better connection with the forest than I ever will, it probably won't come true if I make the wish." Link didn't want to risk the wish not coming true.

Saria thought for a moment, what could she wish for? The obvious choice was for snow, that would make everyone happy. Or should she be selfish for once? She could easily wish for herself and Link to be able to see Hyrule for themselves, to explore the whole world. But no, that wasn't fair. She knew in her heart that Link would get to see Hyrule one day, he was special, unlike her, she was destined to be tied to this place forever, this was her only chance….

"I wish for…" She paused, it was Christmas, a time for selfless acts. "I wish for….I wish for the forest to experience a white Christmas just like the rest of Hyrule." It was best for everyone this way, she wanted for them all to be happy.

"Your wish shall be granted." The spirit then vanished in a flash of green light.

"She called me a hero?" Link blinked then got pulled into a bone-crunching hug.

"You were really brave." Saria smiled.

"Nah." Link blushed putting a hand behind his head, "I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Come on, I have this to learn." Saria picked up the script. Linking arms the pair walked back to the village.

* * *

A bouncy tune dug its way into his mind, the notes were perfectly in sync with each other. It was a little different from Saria's song, it made him feel all warm inside. Opening his eyes, Link looked around. It must have been early morning, a dim light shone in through his curtains. Sitting up, he could still hear that song, it sounded quite close. 

Poking his head out the door, he saw Saria perched on the snow-covered roof of her house playing her ocarina. Rubbing his eyes he realised the main difference, the snow! Turning to face the rest of the village he could see thick white snow everywhere. The houses and trees were covered in a blanket of fresh snow while the pond was frozen solid.

"Merry Christmas Link." Saria waved from the roof, Link walked over to her house.

"Merry Christmas." He replied. "That was a nice song, is it the thing you were working on last night?"

She nodded, "I'm glad you like it, after all, it is for you."

Link stared blankly at his friend. "F-for me? You wrote a song for me?" He was flattered.

"Yep, and for the second part of your present it will be the first song I teach you to play, fancy some ocarina lessons? This will be overtime of course." Pocketing the ocarina, she slid down from the roof landing next to him.

"Thank you, that's an awesome present." He needed to hurry up with getting her something. Some of the children were now out running about the village enjoying the unusual scene. A few had decided to try sliding down the slope on their coats, this gave Link an idea. "I'll be ba-" He got interrupted as a ball of snow slammed into his face.

"Haha got ya! That's for being a weirdo." Mido laughed then tossed another at Saria. "And yours, Miss Ocarina Queen, was for waking the village up so darn early!"

"Still bitter about yesterday?" Saria smirked.

"Hey you owe us for-!" Link was about to say about the wish but Saria shot him a warning look putting her finger to her lips. Both had agreed to keep it a secret, they didn't want anyone wandering around the woods searching for the meadow.

"Owe you for what?" Mido crossed his arms.

"Um, owe us for being the other main parts in the play." Link saved himself. "I think a girl should play the spirit by the way."

"Oh? And why is that?" Mido questioned.

"Er, no reason, forget it." Link ran back into his house. Collecting together some pieces of wood, he knew what he would make Saria. Working out what piece to fit where, he finally fixed it together. "Perfect." He grinned admiring his work. "One last thing." Taking a deku stick he wrote something on the bottom, now it was ready.

Carrying the object out of the house, he headed over to Saria who was standing by the frozen pond.

"Link look at these." She held up a pair of brown boots, they had long pieces of sharp wood stuck underneath. "Presents from the Great Deku Tree for the whole village, he called them skates. What do you have there?" She asked curiously.

"It's for you, I thought we could slide down the hill with it!" He held out the gift.

"Wow, you made a sled, for me?" Saria was impressed, looking over to the slope she sighed, it was so crowded on it right now. "Want a go at skating first? We can try the sledge when things quieten down."

Nodding, Link picked himself a pair of skates, slipping them on, he tried to stand.

"Whoa, these are hard to get used to."

"You're telling me." Saria agreed as she went hurtling over on the ice. Link soon followed, falling with a thud, he grumbled. After many attempts he was almost ready to give up. Saria had finally got the hang of it, she glided along the ice happily.

"I'm terrible." He sat sulking in the centre of the pond. Skating over to him, Saria held out her hand.

"Maybe I can help." Reaching up, he gratefully took her hand.

"Heh, amateur." Mido slid by them, his hands behind his back.

"Ignore him." Saria frowned. With her help, Link was able to keep his balance. Hand in hand the two ended up just spinning around on the ice. "Not pros yet but we'll do." Saria joked.

"You'll do, I'll be the one handing out refreshments." Link removed his boots on the snowy bank.

"Make them tasty." She received a face full of snow for that comment. "I deserved that."

"How about a race across the pond?" Mido suggested, anything to show off in front of Saria. "Or are you scared you'll lose?" He pointed at Link who would always bite the bait.

"I'll take you on." Link slipped his boots back on, Saria mumbled something about boys being boys and took a seat on the sled.

"Alright, across the pond and back again!" Mido rubbed his hands together, Oddball was no good at skating, he would easily win. Skating to the other side near the frozen stepping stones, Mido pointed out where they would race to. Getting himself ready, Link nodded that he understood.

"Saria, will you help us out please?" Mido asked her to count them in.

"3.…2.…1.…GO!" She yelled.

Both boys instantly shot from the starting line, specks of loose ice flew behind them as they moved. Mido frowned, Link wasn't as bad as he'd hoped, they were neck and neck. The devious mind of the Kokiri leader was working overtime, there was no chance he was going to lose this race. Ramming his whole body into Link, he tried to knock the boy from the track but it was no good. Link used his extra strength to his advantage, ramming Mido back the two continued to struggle all the way along the pond. Reaching the second half of the race, Mido was becoming anxious, slowing down for a brief second, he stuck out his leg and tripped Link over.

"You dirty cheater!" Link grunted as he fell onto the bank. Mido laughed triumphantly breezing over the finish line.

"The best guy won." Mido smiled slyly before heading to the slope.

"The best guy didn't cheat." It wasn't like Saria to throw insults at anyone but Mido was a special case. Picking up the sled, she motioned for Link to come to the slope.

* * *

A small group of Kokiri flocked around them, all wanting to see what the new toy was. 

"Only right that you should have first go." Link smiled gesturing for Saria to hop on. "It was made for you." Sitting on the sled, she waited to be pushed. Doing the honours, Link watched her zoom down the hill.

"Wheeeee! That was so fun!" Saria brought the sledge back up. "The best present ever."

Link took a turn next then some of the other children asked for a go, Saria was one to always share her belongings so they all had a turn.

"I wonder if two people can fit on this?" She pondered aloud. Mido appeared next to them as she spoke.

"If you can, wanna take a ride with me Saria?" He winked, Saria inwardly groaned.

"Let's see, Link want to join me?" She set herself on the front while Link got on behind her, kneeling, he held onto her shoulders. Mido elected himself to push them, perhaps Hood Boy would fall off or something. Shoving them really hard, he stood back to watch the show.

The sled zoomed down the hill faster than either would have liked. Whizzing past the place the sled would normally stop, they flew across the village slamming forcefully into the far wall near Mido's house. There was a loud crack, the sled fell apart. Link and Saria tumbled to the floor, laying on the cold snow, Link sighed miserably. There was a moment of silence before Saria started laughing, Sitting up, Link wondered what was so funny.

"What's wrong?" Saria composed herself, a sprinkling of snow covered her hair.

"Everything I make you always ends up breaking, Mido is right, I'm a loser who's good for nothing." He was about to get up when he felt a hand on his own, it was ice cold and yet made him feel a little warmer.

"Link, you should know by now that it's not the item itself but the thought that goes into it that counts." She glanced at the pile of wood next to them. "You may not think it but there is something you help me make that will never break, all of these great memories are something I'll always remember. Just between us, I'm actually glad the sled broke, you saved me from having to ride with Mido."

"I never thought about it like that." Link's mood slightly improved.

Collecting the pieces of wood, Saria noticed something on the back of the seat part.

_For Saria, the very best friend I could ever wish for._

_Merry Christmas from Link._

Hugging it close to her chest, Saria smiled brightly. "Time for rehearsals." Taking Link's hand they made their way to Mido's house once again.

* * *

Rehearsals were finally over, the stage was set in front of the Great Deku Tree and the costumes were ready. Mido hurried about making sure people knew what they were doing. Slipping on a green jacket, he went to check on Link who was not amused at his massive suit. 

"I'll suffocate in this." He held up the large furry costume, a face with sharp fangs glared out from the front.

"Deal with it." The Kokiri leader shoved him aside. "Get in your places people!" Jumping onto the stage, he introduced the play to the Deku Tree.

Backstage, the first scene was brought down into place, a calm watercolour painting of the village on a bed sheet. They waited quietly behind the scene as Mido jabbered on, the whole first scene was full of his character.

"Saria, you're on." Someone whispered as the second scene of the Lost Woods was put up. Clambering onto the stage, she aimlessly wandered around waiting for Link to jump out. Leaping out, he accidentally caught some fur on one of the stage corners, lunging forward he crashed right onto Saria who had no problem screaming for the effect. Both tumbled through the sheet in a tangled heap.

"I'll save you Forest Sage!" Mido boldly ran into the fray swinging Link's wooden sword. Whacking Link harshly over the head, he pulled off some fancy moves before standing on the fallen monster.

"Oof, you're heavy." Link wheezed. Removing the costume he was surrounded by a group of fairies to create a mysterious image. "Thanks to you brave hero I was able to overcome that dreadful curse. I will now grant either one of you any wish you desire."

"I wish Mido would get off my foot." Saria muttered under her breath, Mido had been standing too close for comfort.

"Of course, the Sage of the Forest should make the wish." Mido humbly bowed.

Saria made the wish, pushing Mido off her foot as she did so. The scenes were quickly changed to one of the village covered in snow. Random Kokiri ran around happily, Saria and Mido stood centre stage.

"Thank you for saving me, we finally can experience Christmas like the rest of Hyrule." Saria said, all assumed that was the last action until Mido leaned in for his kiss. Saria swiftly side-stepped out of the way letting him fall flat on his face. "Sorry Mido, that wasn't on my script."

"Nor mine." Link held up the script, the bottom line was neatly crossed off. The whole group burst into a fit of giggles.

The Deku Tree chuckled, "that was a fine performance children, I'm surprised it snowed this year." His tone seemed to be directed at Link and Saria, the old tree did after all see everything that went on in the forest.

The gathering stared in awe as another flurry of snow began to sprinkle over them. The Deku Tree's leaves became caked in the soft white flakes, fairies of every colour appeared between the leaves glowing brightly; a multicoloured sea of lights.

"It's beautiful." Saria commented admiring the display.

"Yeah." Link agreed, "the best Christmas ever."

The Deku Tree looked over them knowingly, the two who would soon become a part of Hyrule's greatest legend. But for now, he wanted them to enjoy what little time they had left together. A memory that would never fade, a Christmas neither would ever forget.


End file.
